


The Way to a Man's Lips

by Soryenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Cliche, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soryenn/pseuds/Soryenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas thinks he knows everything about Halloween's treats. Gabriel has a lot of things to teach him, and he's looking forward to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to a Man's Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Halloween art challenge on tumblr, prompt: treats.
> 
> Very sweet, very cliché

"What the hell is this, Cassie?" Gabriel asked, frowning at the brown bag his brother just put in the table.

“Oh that’s for the children. You know that tonight is Halloween, right?” Castiel answered from his spot on the kitchen chair.

“Yeah I know that. What I don’t know is why you’d think carrots and wholegrain cereal bars would be great for the kids.” He said.

“What is wrong with what I took?”

“What is wr—oh. my. Cassie, come here, there’s so much I have to teach you.”

Castiel did move, though he merely stood up instead of sitting and stared at him, frowning.

“Oh come on, I’m not going to trick you or anything. It’s about treats, remember? Treats, not tricks.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes at the blank stare he received. “Just come here, alright? Please.”

And because a lot of things had changed in their life, and because Gabriel actually said please, Castiel came and sat in front of him.

“Okay, let’s begin with one fact. Like I said, it’s about treats. Treats are not, I repeat, they are not supposed to be good for your health or whatever. They’re supposed to be tasty.”

“But what’s in the bag is tasty!” Castiel protested.

“Yeah, no, not that kind of tasty. You need sweets. Like,” he paused to search for something in his pocket and brought back something small in a red paper “this, try it, you’ll get the difference.”

Castiel took the thing, and, keeping his gaze on his brother to check for any clue that he was being tricked (though Gabe did look innocent for once), cautiously tried it.

“So? What do you think?”

“It’s... sweet. Sticks to the teeth.”

“Yeah, caramel will do that to you. Okay, what about this one?” he said, offering another small candy, this one in a blue paper.

Castiel took it and this time tried it immediately. “This one is spicy.” he commented.

“Too much for you? Maybe something sweeter, like this?” he proposed, with a bigger candy, this time in a yellow paper.

“Do you keep all these in your pockets?”

“I also have an hidden hiding spot in your kitchen. And the living room.”

For a moment, Castiel looked like he was trying to determine whether Gabriel was joking or not, then he decided it wasn’t worth the trouble, opened the yellow paper instead, and took a bit of what was inside.

Then he made a noise that made Gabriel suddenly very happy that there was a table between them.

“Oooo-kay, I’m guessing you like chocolate, then.”

“A lot.”

“Good. I like it too.” The older ex-angel said, gulping down another piece of chocolate that seemed to have magically appeared in his hand. He noted the way Castiel’s eyes suddenly followed his moves and swallowed. The blue gaze followed that too.

It was getting hot in here way faster than Gabriel had anticipated.

And then Castiel kissed him.

Stop. Rewind. WHAT?

Okay so he hadn’t kissed him as much as licked his lower lip and then retreated, but still. Cas had... done something with his mouth. On his mouth.

The confusion must have shown on his face, because Castiel said, blushing slightly, “You had chocolate. Here.” He was pointing at his own lower lip.

This was possibly the most clichéd thing that ever happened to Gabriel. Ever, and Gabriel could remember the day the Earth was created. It was also possibly the best thing that ever happened. Castiel’s lips were very, very slightly turned upwards, and his gorgeous eyes were glinting. So it seemed like his little brother learned a few things from being human, finally.

“How strange, because you do, too” he said, leaning forward. And this time, their lips met properly.


End file.
